Bloody Red
by FullFrontalMoonLight
Summary: Basically this is an AU were stiles is a serial killer but if you haven't watched the series it probably won't make a lot of sense because I messed with the time line and collided season one and two. Disclaimer: No copyright fracture intended. I don't own. Also not beta so all mistakes are my own.


It's not that Stiles couldn't feel emotion for others. He could. It just seemed to take him a lot longer than anybody else. He loves his dad; at least he thinks he does. He cares about what he eats and making sure his cholesterol doesn't get to high. He met Scott in third grade and he cares about him too, though it took him a long time to care whether he lived or died. Two years to be exact. Lydia, well everyone thought he was in love with her or something equally stupid. He wasn't, actually he probably would have killed her already if he didn't admire how smart she was.  
Everyone thought Stiles Stilinski was just the sweet, harmless, ADHD ridden kid that flailed around and rambled almost nonstop. What they didn't know was that the first time Stiles had killed someone was right after his mom die, when he was 10. The kids name was Bradley Perkins he was 8 and had blond shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. Stiles told the kid he wanted to play hide-and-seek and that the best place to play was in the woods. The boy was so pleased that an older kid wanted to play with him that he followed Stiles into the woods like an obedient puppy. Once they were deep in the forest were no one would hear Bradley's screams he took a baseball bat to the kids head.

His next kill was when he was 13. A new kid had moved into town and immediately started bullying Scott. It started out small just rude words and crude hand gestures, than he started shoving Scott into lockers and threatening him. Stiles could handle uncivil remarks but Scott was his and nobody but Stiles got to lay hands on him. Stiles tricked Michael Richmond into the forest by leaving a fake note from Lydia in his locker. When he finally got to the arranged meeting place, stated to go to in the forged letter, Stiles knocked him out and tied him to a tree. Stiles waited for the boy to come around then started slowly slicing him open, he continued cutting for an hour before finally slitting his throat and disposing of the body.

The last was when he was 15, Anna Shaw; she had fiery red hair and dark brown eyes. She had strung Scott along telling him she loved him when in actuality she was cheating on him with two other guys. Stiles held Scott for an hour as he cried his heart out, and the whole while Stiles was getting angrier and angrier until he had settled on the most painful way he could think of to kill her. A week later he found her at the park. He pretended he fancied her and she being the slut she was followed him into the wood with the promise of tongue and touch. 30 minutes later, they came to a clearing and Stiles quickly cuffed her hands (with the cuffs he had lifted from his father earlier) behind her back a sat on her, with his butt on her thighs and his knees pinning her forearms. When he pulled out a wicked looking knife her eyes filled with fear and panic but it wasn't in tell he slowly started to scalp her that she started to scream.

* * *

The morning after their little escapade in to the woods to look for the second half of the body Stiles and Scott went back again, but this time in search for Scotts lost inhaler. They had finally made it to the clearing where Scott said he had found the top half of the body and dropped said inhaler. They scoped around for a good 20 minutes and had still found nothing when a voice from behind Stiles said, "What are you doing here, this is private property." Stiles jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around. To the right of a small cluster of trees stood an extremely attractive man in skin tight jeans, dark gray henley, and a black leather jacket. But the profound god like hotness wasn't the most surprising thing about him. No that would definitely be the way Stiles was feeling about him. The fact that he was feeling anything towards him was stunning to say the least, but the biggest shock was that the thought of hurting him disgusted Stiles. He had just met this guy, hadn't even really met him and leather jacket man had already made his protect list.

When Stiles managed to pull himself out of his stunned inner turmoil he heard Scott mumble something about them just being there looking for something. Leather jacket's face stayed neutral as he reached into his pocket and throw something at Scott. Surprisingly he caught it and even more surprising was that when Scott opened his hand his white inhaler with a blue cap was resting on his palm. When Stiles looked back up at leather jacket he already had his back to them and was walking away.

That's when it hit him. He turned to Scott, who was still staring dumbfounded at his hand, and smacked him in the chest with the back of his hand. "Dude that was Derek Hale." He said excitedly. Scott just gave him a perplexed look like Stile had just said something in a foreign language. "You know Derek Hale, the guy's house caught fire like 10 year ago." He explained exasperatedly. Suddenly Scott's eyes lit up and it was like a light being turned on in a dark room. "Oh, now I remember." Scott answered, "I wonder what he's doing back in Beacon Hills." "Yah I wonder," Stiles agreed absent mindedly.

* * *

Stiles should really learn to keep his mouth shut, one joke about Scott being a werewolf and there goes his peaceful life and in comes a heap of supernatural bull shit. Scott was a werewolf bitten by a rouge Alpha, that wasn't Derek, apparently he was just a beta and couldn't turn anyone, but the Alpha kept biting people; Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, oh and there was a freaking kanima on the loose and nobody knew who that Alpha was or who was the kanima's master. Well except Stiles, he knew who was controlling the kanima he saw it bond with that creepy Matt guy one night when he was heading to Isaac to make sure he was alright after all Isaac's father had just been murder and Stile had to keep up appearances even if he really didn't care.

After seeing the two do this weird hand on hand thing through that driver's side window of Matt's car, he started planning how to kill Matt without anyone, namely werewolves, finding out that he did it. But when he ran into Matt in the woods it was just too damn easy to resist so he took out his knife and made his fourth kill. Afterwards he threw Matt in the river. Then he went home and showered for an hour and a half waited an hour for the water to heat back up and repeated the process three times. The next day before school he splashed on way to much aftershave to block any remaining scent. When he got to school Scott wrinkled his nose and his eyes started to water. "Holy hell Stiles, did you bath in your after shave or dump the entire bottle on?" Scott asked sounding only slightly sarcastic. "Slipped while putting it on and didn't have enough time to get any of the excess off." Stiles explained, knowing that Scott wouldn't be able to tell that he was lying. None of the werewolves ever could because when Stiles lied his heart didn't make a little blip to give it away.

* * *

When Stiles found out that Deaton was on expert in all things werewolf he went to the animal clinic to thoroughly interrogate him. Stiles needed to know why he was so drawn to Derek, why he would risk his own life for him. The whole mates thing totally came out of left field but somehow he knew Deaton wasn't lying, the shocking thing was that Stiles didn't mind being Derek's mate. Actually he liked it, a lot. Even after finding out that lycons mate for life.

* * *

So Peter Hale, Derek's supposedly comatose uncles, was the Alpha. Now that, that actually surprised Stiles. What didn't surprise him was that he was right in the middle of the chaos of finding that piece of information out. And of course Derek rushed in all hero like to save Stiles' scrawny ass, getting the shit beat out of him in the process.

On a better note before that he got to see Derek shirtless and no, he didn't feel bad in the least for using Derek's complete sex on a stick physique to get Danny to trace the text to Beacon Hill's Hospital and Long term Care center. So technically his use of Derek's shirtless body is the whole reason they even figured out who the Alpha was.

A half hour after escaping Peter they were with Scott and Derek was filling him in on the details, and completely leaving out all the juicy bits with Danny and the shirtlessness. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were hiding at Derek's house so the threesome quickly headed to the burnt house to pick them up and fill them in. They expected to be attacked by Peter, what they didn't expect to be attacked by a group of hunters the moment the front door closed behind them. The hunters were shooting threw the fragile walls and of course Derek did the stupid thing he told everyone to run then opened the front door and walked out.

* * *

It was a couple days later and somehow Stiles got roped into taking Lydia to the winter formal, apparently her and Jackson hadn't made up and Allison thought she was helping by making Lydia go with him. Stiles picked Lydia up and drove her to her school, once there Jackson passed by making a douche comment to Lydia and proceeding into the school. Stiles and the strawberry blond beauty sat at their table for a while before Stiles talked her into a dance. During the dance Lydia noticed Jackson was gone and left Stiles to go look for him.

After 15 minutes Stiles went to look for her and found her on the lacrosse field. Suddenly Peter appeared behind her; Stiles tried to called out to her and warn her but it was too late. Peter attacked quick as a snake and suddenly she was on the ground blood flowing from a wound on her neck. Stiles ran over and crouched over her tilting his head inquisitively, she looked good covered in blood, but Stiles always knew she would. Peter hissed and got in his face "Tell me how to find Derek or I will kill her." He said while playing with a strand of Lydia's hair. Stiles started to draw his knife, "You actually think I care if she lives?" Stiles asked laughing. "I don't," and with that he plunged his knife into Lydia's chest loving the fell of her skin parting from his blade and the blood pouring over his hand. Peter look utterly shocked, completely speechless, his mouth gaping open jaw slightly quivering, like a fish.

The movement brought the blood on his chin to Stiles' attention. "Oh baby, you look like a fish on land," Stiles said, leaning in and licking up Peter's chin and across his bottom lip. If possible Peter looked even move surprised, suddenly his gaze turned hungry and he grabbed Stiles' shirt pulling Stiles to him and locking his mouth over the younger man's. Peter's other hand went to the back of Stiles' neck while their tongues dance in a battle for dominance.

Stiles pulled away, standing up and walking around Lydia's lifeless corpse. He looked down at Peter for a second before a devilish grin spread across his face and he dropped down onto Peter's lap, straddling his legs. Stiles threaded both hands through Peter's hair before grabbing on hard and tilting his head back, claiming his lips with tongue and teeth. He could feel the Alpha's hard on against his butt and rocked back against it. Peter let out a low moan and tried to take control of the kiss. Stiles pulled his hair hard and rubbed his back side harder against his erection. Peter stopped trying to dominate the kiss and let Stiles run the show. But after a few minutes of making out Stiles stood up and said "We can finish this later, but first we need to take care of the body."

After Stiles and Peter disposed of Lydia Martin's body Stiles hacked Scott's phone account. He had realized that Derek had taken the phone after 2 days of Scott trying, and failing, to find it and remembering the last time he had it was just before the hunters attached. After hacking Scott's account he used the phone's GPS to track Derek. The GPS showed that he was at the old Hale residence. "There keeping Derek at his house?" Stiles questioned. Realization sparked in Peter's gaze, "No, their keeping him under it."

* * *

They parked Stiles' Jeep, and walked the remaining 15 minutes to the Hale house. "Do you smell anyone?" Stiles asked, eyeing the trees warily. "No, nothing fresh anyways. Everyone must be out." Peter answered while taking the final steps up the porch and to the front door. The door creaked loudly as Peter opened it. They cautiously walked into the house. Stiles followed Peter across the living room to a door that once opened revealed a set of stairs that lead down. After descending the stair they walked cautiously along a dank hallway about 10 yards ahead was a sliding door. Behind the door Stiles saw Derek hanging by his wrists, shirtless, with wires connecting him to what looked like an electric generator. When Derek looked up and saw them, Peter with an arm around him and Stiles pressed against his side, his gaze filled with hurt and Stiles could literally feel Derek's pain and anguish as if it were his own.

Peter turned a stunned look on Stiles and with that Stiles plunged his knife into Peter's stomach. "Oh Peter, I'm surprised you didn't see it sooner," Stiles said, a predatory smile spreading across his face. He thrust the knife's hilt down and the point into Peter's heart. His eyes flashed bright red then faded back to blue. Derek gasped loudly and I turned to him, his eyes had gone blood red. "You're the Alpha now," I said feeling pleased. Derek would make a good Alpha much better than Peter had been. Derek looked shockedly at Stiles, "Why did you….. Why did you kill Peter?" "Because you're my mate and he was a problem for you." If possible Derek looked even more shocked. "How did you know?" He asked. "I'm not dumb, plus I had an unfair advantage."

* * *

25 minute later Stiles had Derek strapped into his Jeep and was driving away. The awkward silence was so thick that Stiles thought he could probably cut it like butter, but he didn't want to scare Derek so he decided that keeping his knife sheathed was definitely a good plan. After 10 minutes of quite Derek asked, "What did you mean when you said you had an unfair advantage?" Stiles thought over his reply before saying, "You had friend in school that you really cared about right?" "Yes." Derek answered sounding perplexed. "How long did it take you to start caring if that person was hurt?" "I cared almost instantly and at most a couple of days." "I didn't care if Scott died for two years," Stiles said. "Wahh…ahhh," Derek mumbled. "See that's the thing it takes me years to care enough about someone for it to even upset me if they got hurt, but with you it was instantaneous. I knew that was off so when I found out that Deaton was a werewolf encyclopedia on legs I went to the clinic and questioned him." "Was Peter…." Derek's question trailed off. "Was Peter my first kill? No actually he was my sixth."

Derek let the conversation drop and just stared out the passenger window watching the trees fly by. Stiles parked his Jeep in the drive way glad that his dad had the night shift. He looked over at Derek and told him, "My dad's got the night shift so he won't be home for hours." Derek just nodded and got out, walking up the drive and to the front door. Stiles unlocked the door, walked across the living room, up the stairs and into his room. Derek followed then looked around Stiles' room like a lost puppy finally he sat at the edge of his bed. Stiles plopped down in his desk chair and swiveled to face Derek, "Ask what ever questions you want, I promise to answer truthfully." Derek stared at him for a few more seconds before saying, "Tell me about them all of them."

"The first was after my mom died, I was 10 and angry just so angry so I took a kid, Bradley Perkins, into the woods. I pretended that I wanted to play hide-and-seek, then when I thought we were far enough away I caved his head in with a baseball bat. The second was when I was 13, Michael Richmond moved to Beacon hills and he started bullying Scott. At first the was just normal jerk mean but then he started shoving him around so I gave him a fake note from Lydia saying she wanted to meet up with him in the forest. When he got there I tied him up and started cutting him before I slit his throat. Third was Anna Shaw, she cheated on Scott so I lured her into the woods and scalped her. Fourth was Matt Daehler he mostly seemed quiet and unassuming, except for an unhealthy obsession with Alison, but after I saw him bond to the kanima I couldn't let him live. Then there was Lydia, I took her to winter formal and got in one dance before she went off looking for Jackson. After about three songs I got curious and went looking for her. I found her in the field and before I could warn her Peter had attacked and bitten her. He used her to try and threaten me into helping him find you, so I laughed in his face and plunged my knife in her heart. You were there for the last kill, Peter, he made a horrible Alpha you'll be much better than he ever would have been."

Through the whole story Derek stayed quiet only reacting with the slightest twitch of one eyebrow when he heard how old Stiles was during his first kill. He was silent for several minutes before saying, "I'm pretty sure that the fact that you're a serial killer should disgust me but I can't bring myself to actually care. Derek grabbed the edge of Stiles' chair and dragged him closer. Stile could feel Derek's fingers on the nap of his neck before Derek pulled him in and their lips crashed together.

* * *

If this is your second time reading this fic you may have noticed a few changes and that is be cause Karla Holt helpfully pointed out that I made a woopsy and that originally when telling Derek about the kills he had done I wrote Stiles telling him and explaining only five of his kills when there are actually six. Thank you Karla!


End file.
